This invention relates generally to the field of drug delivery, and in particular to enhancing drug efficacy and reducing drug toxicity. More specifically, the invention relates to the drawing of blood into the thorax to increase vital organ perfusion to facilitate drug delivery.
Efficient drug delivery is critical factor in treating a variety of ailments. For example, drugs often need to be rapidly delivered to patients in cardiac arrest, or when suffering from diabetes, hypoglycemia, an anaphylactic reaction, seizures, asthma attacks, and the like. In some cases, drugs have short half lives and also need to be rapidly circulated. Hence, there is a need to rapidly distribute many drugs to the blood stream and vital organs. To increase the delivery rate of certain drugs, some have proposed simply increasing the concentration of the drug. However, the increased concentration may be toxic to the patient.